


Magnus Has Big Dick Energy

by apartment



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Malec is the main pairing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apartment/pseuds/apartment
Summary: While he's away, Magnus dominates Alec and Jace with just his voice. A warlock of his experience has dirty talk down to an exact science, after all, and they are helpless to resist him.or: a PWP written solely because I love Magnus' voice, featuring a blowjob and a dirty talking Magnus who puts even that to shame“Are you looking to get punished?” Magnus asks, almost conversationally, like he doesn’t even hear Alec. He leans back in his seat, looking so casual that Alec swallows thickly.





	Magnus Has Big Dick Energy

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're wondering, malec is the main pairing here. it's established in the fic that magnus and alec are closer than all three together or jace w/ either of the other two. which they're all fine with. 
> 
> you can read it however you want: alec and magnus bring jace into their bed and jace loves joining them. or, as alec/magnus/jace all together. i prefer the first haha, but it's up to you, both r/ships are tagged. 
> 
> a real pwp. woohoo!

The connection is blurry at first, but with a flick of his wrist, Magnus clears it up, providing them with a crisp clear image of each other. They’re using a repurposed Ops screen, large and slight holographic. Alec’s bedroom is the perfect home for it, since he’s the one who plays with Magnus the most, but despite the frequency of Magnus’ trips around the world, the screen doesn’t actually get much use. The warlock typically just portals into the bedroom, after all.

But this… this, they’ve been looking forward to for ages now. Magnus has been in France for two weeks now, and he’s refused to portal back the entire time. Something making Shadowhunters learn the definition of patience, as he’d put it.

All Magnus had conceded was a single Skype call, for today. Alec and Jace didn’t know what kind of call it would be. For all they knew, Magnus could just chat with them briefly, ask them how their latest missions have been, and then hang up. Again, patience.  

But Alec and Jace have a plan. A very fun plan that involves making themselves look as irresistible as possible. Fuck patience. They _want_.

The only problem is that neither of them have ever been very good at sticking to the plan. If the plan is to get in, accomplish a task, and get out, then Alec and Jace will find a way to make it: get in, run into trouble, have five near death experiences, realize there are ten other tasks that also need accomplishing, and be running for their lives on the way out.

All in all, they’re not very good at the “getting out” part of the plan, where they do exactly what they set out to do and nothing more, nothing less.

Which is why, when Magnus calls, it takes them almost five rings to answer. And when they do, Magnus sees exactly what took them so long. Alec’s shirt is off, and even with both their pants on, two obvious bulges sit inches apart where Alec is straddling Jace. Their faces are flushed, lips swollen, and hair mussed.

“You little sneaks,” Magnus growls. His voice is deep, _dangerous_. Alec and Jace both shiver, still frozen in the same position.

They look at Magnus with wide eyes, like they’re fearing punishment, but the glassy expressions on their faces reveal just how much they’re enjoying this. “Magn—,” Alec starts, but Magnus cuts him off.

“Are you looking to get punished?” Magnus asks, almost conversationally, like he didn’t even hear Alec. He leans back in his seat, looking so casual that Alec swallows thickly.

Alec and Jace look at each other. Magnus’ punishments aren’t just the stereotypical spankings and such—they enjoy those too much for it to be an effective punishment. Instead, Magnus will do something, or have them do something, that _truly_ embarrasses them, or bores them, or pushes at their limits.

“Um,” Jace licks his lips, glancing between Alec and Magnus. “We were just—,” he pauses lamely, unable to come up with a good enough excuse. Alec is still straddling him, and neither makes to move any time soon.

“Come now, pet. Cat got your tongue?” says Magnus. He chuckles, deep and husky. The camera on Magnus zooms out a little, so they can see Magnus from his head to his knees. And they can absolutely see where Magnus’ clothed cock is half-hard, a bulge in his pants.

Alec’s mouth goes dry, and he licks his lips instinctively. He shifts slightly, trying to alleviate the pressure of his jeans on his own hardness, but only succeeds rubbing against Jace’s. He bites back a moan, but Magnus sees his full-body shudder.

“I saw that, Alexander,” Magnus smiles. “You’re a horny little slut, hm? About to come just from rutting against your brother.”

Alec takes a deep, shuddering breath, trying to steady himself, but when Magnus gets like this, he feels so overwhelmed, it’s hard to even breathe. He can feel his heart beating wildly in anticipation, and through his parabatai bond, he knows Jace is feeling the same.

“Magnus, how— how do you want…?” Alec manages finally.

Magnus smiles, all teeth. “Crawl back down the bed for me, Alexander. Let’s get Jace undressed, shall we?”

Alec complies immediately. He pulls Jace’s shirt off first, helped by Jace taking over halfway and nearly ripping it over his head. Then Alec shimmies off Jace’s hips carefully, trying not to rub against his thighs on the way. When he’s far enough down, Alec unbuttons and unzips Jace’s jeans. Jace isn’t wearing anything underneath, so when he peels the jeans off Jace’s hips, the fabric rubs against his erection. Jace groans throatily, throws his head back in pleasure.

Jace’s cock springs free when Alec removes his jeans low enough, and it stands thick, framed at the base by trimmed, coarse hair. Alec strips him all the way, and soon Jace is sitting against the headboard, gloriously naked, panting slightly, with his cock hard and straining.

They look at Magnus simultaneously, and Alec immediately whines, half in desperation and half in frustration. Magnus has, while they were distracted, magicked his clothes off. He’s leaning back in his chair, lazily stroking his cock.

He looks regal, like a king in his throne, and he looks at Alec and Jace like they’re his playthings. Like they’re his to do with whatever he may desire. Magnus’ frivolity always makes these types of encounters unpredictable, fun, and fiery.  

Alec is impossibly turned on, and he can’t bring himself to look away from Magnus. His cock is straining painfully in his jeans. He clenches his hands into tight fists, trying to stop from palming himself. And then he realizes—Magnus hasn’t actually _restricted_ him from doing so.

 _Typically,_ Magnus doesn’t let Alec touch himself without permission, but _technically_ , if he hasn’t explicitly said anything against it right now, then Alec wouldn’t be breaking any rules.

His hands inch closer to his bulge. Jace is watching him, Alec realizes. It’s obvious, especially to his parabatai, what Alec is gearing up to do. But Alec doesn’t look away from Magnus.

They’re holding eye contact now, and Alec knows that Magnus knows what Alec is trying to do. And he also knows that Magnus knows that he knows. Which is convoluted, but it also means that as Alec reaches towards his crotch, it’s a challenge.

Magnus raises an eyebrow as Alec gets dangerously close. Alec is consumed by a heady feeling. He hardly even knows what he’s doing. He can’t think clearly. He’s surrounded on all sides by lust, pure and simple, with desire in his veins. Alec can’t help himself. Whatever in him is too far gone to stop is matched by his dangerous curiosity about what Magnus has in store for him.

The moment he brushes over the bulge of his pants, as his hips buck involuntarily and a loud moan is punched out of him, Magnus says, _orders_ : “Jace, hold him down. Pin his wrists.”  

Jace is on Alec in a second. Before Alec can blink, he’s pinned to the bed, his head near the base. Jace kneeling above him, and his arms are held down by Jace’s hands around his wrists. He moans and his back arches slightly.

He turns his head to look at Magnus. The warlock is smirking, and the glint in his eyes is a mix of mischievous and cruel.

“Was it worth it, Alexander?” Magnus asks. “Was that moment of pleasure worth receiving a punishment?”

Alec just whines, not sure how to respond.

“Answer,” says Magnus.

Alec glares at him, not entirely for show. Under Jace’s weight, he can’t move an inch. “Yes,” he says eventually, petulant.

Magnus laughs, surprised. He looks delighted, and Alec feels a trickle of realization come over him. _Oh no,_ he thinks, right as Magnus says: “Well, I hope it was enough, because that’s all the attention your cock is getting today.”

Alec’s eyes widen. “Magnus—, but—,”

“‘But?’” Magnus echoes, cutting him off. “My, Alexander, you _are_ asking for it today, aren’t you?” Alec groans and tosses his head back against the sheets in frustration. “Jace, cut his pants off him. Make sure you don’t touch him.”

Jace complies, using his stele to cut a path through each leg of Alec’s jeans. Alec is powerless to complain. Soon he’s naked, his cock heavy where it’s standing against his stomach, painfully untouched.

Both the parabatai are breathing heavily, the air between them hot and filled with desire.

“Good,” they hear, and both turn to look at Magnus. “So good, pet.” _Pet_ , which is Jace’s name. Jace hums happily. When Alec hears no praise in his direction, he whines and shifts enough to almost throw Jace’s grip off.

“Perhaps I’ve underestimated just how disobedient our dear Alexander wants to be today,” Magnus muses. “Jace, shut him up.”

Magnus leaves his command open to interpretation enough that Jace has two options here: use his fingers or his cock. The choice is obvious. Alec always looks amazing, so debauched, when fellating someone’s fingers. But Jace is just as untouched as Alec is right now, and he’s going crazy without any stimulation. So of course, Alec's mouth it is.

Jace crawls up Alec’s body, never letting go of his wrists. Alec’s mouth is already open, slack with want, and it takes almost no maneuvering before Jace is kneeling above Alec’s face, his cock positioned at the spit-slick lips.

Then: “Stop,” Magnus orders, and Jace freezes. He catches a whimper before it escapes, but the tremble in his body is easy to see. Magnus takes pity on him. “Don’t worry, Jace, you’ll get his mouth on you soon enough. But first, turn your bodies. I want Alec’s head on the edge of the bed closest to the screen.”

Jace smirks in understanding. The new position, with Alec backing Magnus, allows Jace to thrust into his mouth without obstructing Magnus’ view. He lifts his weight off Alec, allowing him up only enough to maneuver them both into the requested position. Alec, finally, is amendable and listens pliantly.

“Now, Alexander, you’re going to open your mouth and Jace is going to fuck it until you’re both trembling, thinking with nothing but your cocks. And I want to hear you the entire time.”  

Jace shivers. He positions himself above Alec’s mouth again, and finally, with no interruptions, Jace lowers his hips enough for the tip of his cock to meet Alec’s waiting mouth. He hisses in pleasure when Alec’s tongue darts out, licking at the head.

“God, Alec,” he says, thrusting deeper. Magnus had said he wanted to hear them, after all. “Mm, fuck.”

Alec’s mouth is wet and wanting. Jace doesn’t hold back for long. Soon, he’s thrusting deeply into Alec’s mouth, making Alec take almost his entire cock every time. Alec is practically panting for it whenever Jace lets up and lets him breathe.

Jace brushes hair out of Alec’s face, feeling the light sheen of sweat that’s building up on his forehead. The corners of Alec’s eyes are damp with unshed tears and a line of saliva is drooling from his mouth. He looks thoroughly ruined.

“Jace,” Alec moans in one of the moments when his mouth is empty. It’s immediately filled again, right on top of his words.

“So hot,” Jace hums from above him. Jace is looking at the screen, at Magnus, who’s jerking himself off and watching through unglamoured cat eyes dark with arousal.  

Sexy dirty talk isn’t super difficult to accomplish in person, as you always have actions to back up your words. But over the phone, or over video, it can get awkward. Half the things said as dirty talk sound straight out of a cheap, corny porno, with plenty of “give me your long, thick, throbbing dick” and “fuck your tight, sloppy pussy as it slurps around me.” That’s only emphasized when it comes from across computer speakers instead of in person.

But with Magnus, there is nothing corny or awkward about it. Because Magnus Bane has domination down to an art form. And he has dirty talk down to an even more exquisite science.

When he’s away on business like this, Magnus makes sure they’re putting a show on for him. He can choose to bring them to the edge with just his words, but often, Magnus will just ask:

 “How does it feel, Jace?”

Jace grits his teeth and slows his thrusts before he manages to speak. “So good,” he pants. “So wet and— and sloppy, and god, Magnus, fuck, he’s so good, so good for me, just taking it.”

Alec moans around Jace’s cock. He loves being used like this, for Jace and Magnus’ pleasure. He can’t see Magnus from his angle, but he can imagine him: Magnus stroking his cock while watching Alec deepthroat Jace.

Then Magnus follows up with: “You like that, Alexander? Jace talking about how slutty you are, drooling for his cock?”

Alec whines again, high-pitched. He clenches his eyes shut, gagging slightly as a particularly hard thrust hits the back of his throat. Alec feels like he could come, just from this. His cock is freely dripping precum onto his stomach, and the ache of his jaw adds to how overwhelming everything is.

He feels honed in on Magnus and Magnus alone, and because Magnus is telling him to, he’s also focusing on Jace. It’s weird, how his world becomes Magnus even while he’s blowing Jace. But he’s just as sure that Jace is feeling the same way he is. That Jace is focusing on Alec the way Magnus is allowing him to.

Jace’s thrusts are getting more erratic, and Alec knows he’s close to coming. He makes sure he gets his tongue against Jace’s frenulum every time it’s in reach, and soon Jace’s thighs are quivering where they bracket Alec’s shoulders.

“Are you going to come, Jace?” Magnus asks conversationally, like he’s asking about the weather. Jace grunts, his hips stuttering. “Tell me what you want to do.”

“God, I’m gonna— I’m so close,” Jace says. “I want to come, Magnus, please, I want Alec to swallow it.”

“Hm,” Magnus says, thinking about it. Jace is moaning, muttering _Come on, yes, come on, come on_ repeatedly.

Alec’s mind goes blank, and he can almost feel himself, all his senses, straining towards Magnus, waiting for his answer. His mind is fuzzy. He can’t think without Magnus telling him to. All he does is _want_.

“Alexander,” Magnus finally says. Alec makes a small noise of acknowledgement that turns into a long moaning hum. “You’re going to come before Jace does.”

“What, but Magnus, he’s—,” Jace says, and cuts himself off. Alec and Magnus both know what he means though: Alec isn’t allowed to touch himself, Alec hasn’t been stimulated at all while giving this blowjob, Alec is so, so turned on, but making him come is a whole other ballgame. Jace’s thrusts slow in increments as he tries to rein himself in.

Magnus chuckles darkly. “Oh, don’t you worry, pet. Alexander here, he’s such a little slut for it, he’ll be begging to come before long. Don’t pay him any mind, Jace. You just keep using his mouth.”

Alec moans softly. His cock twitches slightly. The way Magnus talks about him like he’s not even there always turns him on. But he knows what’s coming next. If Magnus is confident he can get Alec off by just talking to him, by just the combination of his words and Jace in his mouth, then Alec is in for the greatest video sex of all time.  

“Alexander, how does it feel?” asks Magnus. “How does Jace’s cock feel in your mouth?” Both Alec and Jace groan. “Close your eyes Alexander, and feel Jace in your mouth. The weight on your tongue. The way your lips are stretched around him. Do you think you’re making him feel good? You hope so, right? You want him to come in your mouth? You want to swallow? Hm?”

Alec is helpless to do anything but obey and moan. His hips buck up involuntarily, seeking friction and stimulation in vain. The action jerks his entire body, and it sends Jace’s cock deeper into his mouth. As it hits the back of Alec’s throat, both Alec and Jace make an aborted noise, but for different reasons.

Magnus continues relentlessly. “Oh, look at you, Alexander. You’re greedy, aren’t you? Oh, but not just greedy. You’re desperate for it. If you could only see yourself now. Watching how red your lips are getting. I bet your jaw is aching, isn’t it? But you don’t want to stop, do you? No, I know you don’t. I bet you’d love to blow Jace for the rest of the night. And _oh_ ,” Magnus croons. “You would, wouldn’t you? If I told you to.”

Alec _would_. Alec _so_ would.

“If I was there, Alexander, you’d have someone working you open right now. A finger or two, maybe. But it wouldn’t be enough, no, not for a cockslut like you. You’d be fucking yourself on my fingers the moment I even touched you. Grinding back on them like they’re my cock. It wouldn’t even need to be my fingers,” he muses. “It could be anything. Anything you can fuck yourself on, and you’ll rock back onto it, impatient and insatiable. Is that why you’re acting so bratty, hm, Alexander? You want me to portal to you and put you over my knee?”

Alec whines so animalistically he doesn’t even recognize himself. But Jace’s moan is even louder, and his hips jerk. “Please, I’m so close,” Jace pants. He takes deep breaths, trying to stave off finishing, and grips the base of his cock tightly. “Magnus!”

“Listen to how close Jace is, Alexander. See how good your mouth has been for him? Even when you’re out of your mind, you’re still enough of a slut to suck cock like you do it for a living. You want his come to fill you up? You want to taste it? All you have to do is let go, Alexander, and sink down into it. I _own_ you, Alexander. That mouth Jace is using? Those lips, stretched around him? All _mine_.”  

Alec whimpers, muffled around Jace’s cock, something that sounds vaguely like “Magnus.”

“Oh, darling, I’m going to break you when I get back. Ruin you,” says Magnus. “I’m going to have you begging me to touch you. You think having Jace choke you with his cock is overwhelming? Well, I’m going to fuck you from behind while your lips are wrapped around him. And every time I push into you, it’s going to fuck your mouth onto his cock. He won’t even have to move, Alexander. And you’ll be stuck between us, moaning like a whore, won’t you? Oh—listen at that. You already _are_.”

Alec is. He’s moaning loudly as his hips are thrusting repeatedly into the air, just an involuntary movement at this point. Jace is shuddering at the vibrations, and Alec knows it’s bringing his brother closer to coming, and maybe he should be trying to control that so that Jace doesn’t come first, but _god_ , he’s getting close now himself, and it’s _so_ much.

Magnus’ voice is dark and smooth when he says, with a slight lilting amusement that sets Alec’s veins on fire: “Hm, I bet you’re close to coming now, Alexander. Like the little slut you are, getting off from nothing but words and sucking cock. I bet you can’t wait for Jace to come in your mouth. Love the taste of come on your tongue. Yes, _there’s_ my good boy.”  

Alec’s mind is blank, short-circuited. There’s nothing but Magnus. Nothing but what he’s saying and the weight of Jace’s cock in his mouth like Magnus ordered it to be. He can’t help himself, not when Magnus is keying him up like this, making him writhe around under Jace, desperate, wanting, out of his mind with desire. He whimpers desperately.

“Jace, stop thrusting,” Magnus says. “Just hold your cock in his mouth. Let him suck on it, like he wants to.”

Jace obeys, gritting his teeth. The lack of thrusting gives Alec some room to use his tongue, and he laps at the underside of Jace’s cock. He traces the outline of the vein he finds there, then finds the base of the head.

All the while, Magnus keeps up his commentary. He sounds so smug it would be obnoxious any other time. Alec feels himself tense all over, and his toes curl as the warlock says: “Do you even know what you look like, darling? Oh, the things I’ll do to you, Alexander. I’ll fuck you mindless, until you can’t remember your own name. We’ll need to burn the fucking sheets.”

Alec can feel his orgasm building. He’s on the edge, teetering, and his cock is impossibly hard and throbbing painfully. He’s strung up, wrung out, a live wire ready to explode, and he can feel himself almost, _almost_ , come on, please, please, Magnus, almost—

“God, darling, your filthy fucking _mouth_ ,” Magnus says, finally sounding affected, and _that’s_ what does it.

The noise Alec makes is more animalistic than human, a hoarse and raspy whine that sounds from deep in his throat. Alec’s eyes roll to the back of his head. He arches his back, making him choke on the cock still in him, and moments later he’s coming, his vision white and his brain blank.

Alec is pretty sure he blacks out from it, but the moment he regains awareness, he feels Jace pumping his cock steadily into Alec’s slack, waiting mouth. He groans softly, feeling himself melting into the sheets like he’s just run a marathon.

Jace is panting above him, as tense as Alec had been moments ago. Alec twists his tongue wickedly at the same time Magnus says, like it’s not _really_ an order, “Jace, you can come now.” Jace does with a throaty yell of his own.

The taste of come immediately fills Alec’s mouth as Jace erratically thrusts his hips, riding out his orgasm. Alec tries to swallow, but the position he’s in, laying on the bed, does not at all allow him to do so without choking.  

So when Jace pulls back, finally letting Alec’s jaw relax, Alec still has come in his mouth, sitting thick and heavy on his tongue. Alec moans softly, the heady, salty taste of it. Jace has to climb off of him before Alec can sit up.

He looks at Magnus, who appears to be close to finishing as well. Alec’s hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat and some tears, and he’s breathing heavily. He looks Magnus in the eye and then swallows, making it as obvious as possible so that Magnus can catch the movement through the screen.

“Fuck,” Magnus hisses. He comes, tilting his head back with a groan. Magnus continues stroking himself through it, as ropes of come paint his torso. Alec, almost deliriously, wants to trace those paths with his tongue.

From behind him, Jace wraps an arm around Alec, pulling him to lean against his chest. Alec goes willingly, not looking away from Magnus, from the planes of his body, from the strength under his skin.

“When are you coming home?” Alec says without thinking. It’s not like he doesn’t know. Three days, then Magnus will be returning.

But he likes hearing it from Magnus. He likes the way Magnus frames it when he says: “Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> um so. let's talk Dirty Talk. 
> 
> listen, dirty talk has the potential to get bad real fast. don't dirty talk the way you write/read porn. "throbbing," for example isn't rly that sexy a word when you say it out loud.
> 
> there are plenty ways to dirty talk effectively without getting all flowery about it. avoid a ton of adjectives. a dick doesn't need to be long and rockhard and thick and throbbing. it just needs to a dick that you want inside you _yesterday._
> 
> you see, to me at least, dirty talk is about showing your partner how much you're enjoying what they're doing, or how much you want them. it's not really about describing the sex that's happening like you're recording it for posterity and need all the details. 
> 
> "please, i need your long, hard dick inside my tight cunt!" is more descriptive but less natural than "please, i want to feel your dick in me. i'm so wet, i'm ready for you, i need you in me!" or "god you're so sexy, i need you right now. you're so wet, i want to taste you, lick inside you." 
> 
> of course, dirty talk (like all sex-related things) is entirely subjective and totally up to each individual person/partnership. 
> 
> happy dirty talking y'all!
> 
> also, i was rewatching the s3A finale yesterday and jace thanking lilith after she kisses him ("thank you, my queen") is literally my mood 24/7 and probs what inspired jace being included in this fic 
> 
> as always! catch up with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/inviq) or [tumblr](http://apartmented.tumblr.com). hmu to play fortnite!
> 
> i read all comments (and reply to the longer ones!) and also read what tags/comments people add to their bookmarks, so do your fav local author a favor and make my day!


End file.
